<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver by MythGirl95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445911">Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95'>MythGirl95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Pokemon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Don't Post To Another Site, Good Severus Snape, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter is a Good Friend, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Oblivious Severus Snape, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter gets his Partner Pokemon and goes to Hogwarts for the first time (that's all the hints you'll get from me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Pokemon [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088294">Emerald</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffaree/pseuds/geoffaree">geoffaree</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900265">Colouring Between the Lines of Fate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21">VyKa21</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727609">The Things We Lose Always Come Back</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMischiefManagedx/pseuds/xMischiefManagedx">xMischiefManagedx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know what Rating this falls under, and while I try not to be too graphic with the violence (because I can't write them to save anyone's life) What little violence I imply or write could make people uncomfortable. Please tell me at any point if you think it does or doesn't need this warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day, the day Dudley (and Harry) would be able to pick a Partner Pokemon and in turn get their hard-earned Trainer Card. It was a few weeks before Dudley’s birthday. Both Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia spent a total of an hour and a half taking pictures in front of the Pokemon Lab. before they finally went in.</p><p>They were met by one of the Professors’ aides, who then asked for the adults to place their Pokeballs that held their current Pokemon on some-kind of Machine one at a time before they could continue.</p><p>Marge went first after showing the aide her Trainer card, it was no surprise that her pokemon were five Snubbull in Repeat Balls and her prized shiny Granbull in his Cherish Ball.</p><p>“And your Partner Pokemon was?” Another aide on a tablet asked.</p><p>“Turtwig.”</p><p>“Okay was it a shiny of some kind?”</p><p>“No,” Marge said this in such a way that the aide might as well insulted her bulldogs. The aide with the tablet just nodded and gestured towards some chairs over to the side. She sat down with a little huff.</p><p>Then it was Aunt Petunia’s turn. Her white flower Florges was kept in a Luxury Ball, as were her Roserade and Swanna (both female), She had a shiny Ninetails, that got Marge to nod in approval, also in a Luxury Ball. It seemed to Harry that Petunia had a favored type of Pokeball because even her Froslass was in one. The only Pokeball that wasn’t a Luxury Ball was a Love Ball and Uncle Vernon seemed to have softened when he saw it. (did hell freeze over?) It had a Nidoqueen.</p><p>The same aide with the tablet asked about her Partner Pokemon.</p><p>“Fennekin.” She said it with a mixture of disgust and shame.</p><p>“Was it Shiny?”</p><p>Aunt Petunia simply nodded and pointed it out from a set of differently colored Fennekins before sitting stiffly beside Marge.</p><p>Uncle Vernon was last and like Aunt Petunia seem to favor a certain type of Pokeball, his preferred ball was the Heavy Ball which held his male Excadrill, Tyrantrum, Krookodile, Aggron, and a female Steelix. He also had a Love Ball that held a Nidoking.</p><p>The same aide asked the same questions which Vernon answered with Squirtle and a shake of his head before they all moved to a big but mostly plain room.</p><p>After a while, the door opens revealing Professor Oak and Professor Juniper. They looked around the room, seeing the Dursleys all huddled together sitting in the chairs while Harry seemed to be leaning against the wall in the corner farthest from them. The Professors looked at each other, then Oak spoke up, “Good Morning, we’re here to look at the two young men’s pokemon, then will get them to choose their partners.”</p><p>“In the same room?” Marge looked incredulous</p><p>Professor Oak blinked in shock at the tone but nodded all the same. At this Uncle Vernon’s face started to turn red.</p><p>“Outrageous! The boy’s lucky he’s even getting his partner at all. Let alone, the same time has Dudley!” At this point, Vernon’s face was turning a nice purple color. “I will not stand by while that useless boy’s Pokemon bring filth around my Family!” With that, he started advancing towards Harry in a way that left no one misunderstanding his intent, and Harry shrunk back knowing what was likely coming.</p><p>Luckily, Professor Juniper intervened, “Okay we’ll have some of our associates review his pokemon, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be back” with that she took Harry by the hand and led him out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be longer but I thought that was a good cut off point. Starting this took me forever (I tried to start as soon as a finished Crystal) it's only because of my mom agreeing to listen to a summary of this chapter that I was able to write.</p><p>Edit: I'm adding the pokemon you see in this chapter that is new to a character at the end of the work, and they pokemon they already have will be listed at the beginning of the chapter starting at the now and going forward on this series (Crystal won't have this thou). If I miss a pokemon let me know, please and thank you</p><p>Pokemon seen/mentioned this Chapter:</p><p>Marge- Granbull (Normal Shiny, male) Cherish Ball; 5 Snubbulls Repeat Balls<br/>Partner Pokemon: Turtwig (all other info unknown)</p><p>Petunia- Florges (white flower) Luxury Ball; Roserade (female) Luxury Ball; Swanna (female) Luxury Ball; Ninetails (Normal Shiny, female) Luxury Ball; Froslass Luxury Ball; Nidoqueen Love Ball<br/>Partner Pokemon: Fennekin (Unknown Shiny, all other info unknown)</p><p>Vernon- Excadrill (male) Heavy Ball; Tyrantrum (male) Heavy Ball; Krookodile (male) Heavy Ball; Steelix (female) Heavy Ball; Aggron (male) Heavy Ball; Nidoking Love Ball<br/>Partner Pokemon: Squirtle (all other info unknown)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pokemon Examinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: Someone kindly pointed out that this chapter was multiplied (doubled posted in one chapter) I have tried to fix this but I might have missed a paragraph or two. Please let me know if this is the case.</p><p>Number of Pokeballs Everyone still has<br/>Dudley- 42 Custom Ultra Balls &amp; 48 Custom Luxury Balls<br/>Harry- 4 Custom Premier Balls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat in another room sipping on the hot chocolate with marshmallows the kind Professor Juniper got him before leaving to inform her associates about the situation. He currently had Love out of her Pokeball to keep him both calm and for the company. She was an unusual Eevee. She was bigger than all the other Eevees he or anyone he dared ask have seen. Her brown coat was a light caramel brown, the tip of her tail and her fluffy collar were silver, and her eyes were a lovely shade of purple. Harry's favorite feature about Love was her unique pattern of the tip of her tail which always brought to mind hearts or a flower. All female eevees had a similar feature, but Love's seemed more pronounced. Harry had brushed her while he waited. Now she was on her favorite perch, his head, trying to groom his hair (a lost cause) when the door opened, and in came the intimidating Professor Rowan, and the friendly (and familiar) Professor Elm.</p><p>Harry always came to the Lab whenever he could get away with it and it kept him away from his uncle's fists. Plus Harry had always liked helping the professors with small tasks and gaining more insight on pokemon. He was the closest to Professor Elm and they spent the whole evening going over Ivy’s ability, (Elm found it amazing) but Professor Rowan always made Harry shrink into himself. “Hi, Professors” Harry winced at the sound of his voice, he sounded so afraid and unsure.</p><p>The Professors looked at each other in silent communication, before Professor Rowan got down on one knee to meet Harry in the eyes, his voice the most gentle Harry had ever heard it. “Hello, Young Harry. if I understand the situation, you came with your family to get your Pokemon evaluated, get your trainer card and partner pokemon?” Harry could only shyly nod before turning his gaze to his fingers. Rowan seemed to have noticed Love when she moved to Harry's lap and was rubbing her head against the underside of his chin and neck. “Is that Eevee yours?”</p><p>Harry felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, “Yeah, her name is Love, but I didn’t catch her, She was given to me by Mrs. Figg as an early birthday along with two other Eevees.” Harry quickly showed the professors Love’s Cherish Ball.</p><p>“Noted! I can tell you she’s a very special kind of Eevee but more on that after I get us all some more hot chocolate with marshmallows and some Gummies for your Pokemon. I can honestly say I find myself quite looking forward to the examination. After all, Elm still hasn’t stopped talking about, I believe it was, your Snivy?” Harry saw amusement and excitement dancing in Professor Rowan’s eyes and when he looked at Professor Elm, he was blushing but giving Harry an excited grin.</p><p>So Harry gave an excited grin of his own, “awesome!”</p><p>**Dudley’s evaluation**</p><p>While Professors Oak and Juniper still acted friendly but Dudley could tell their smiles were forced. Dudley really wanted to sic one of his pokemon onto his father but he knew now wasn’t the time, besides he didn’t think any of his pokemon were strong enough.</p><p>So he just quietly showed the professors Champ (now a Machoke), and Scrap. When their eyes brightened, Dudley allowed himself to gush about them, how he came by them, the whole nine yards.</p><p>Then it was Knight (now a Lucario) and Steel’s time to shine, and everyone in the room heard him babytalk his Aron. His Crobat, Toxic, liked showing Juniper her aerial moves while Chess, his Pawniard, showed Oak how sharp his blades were. Grace, his Meinfoo, wowed everyone with her graceful fighting style.</p><p>Dudley had fun recounting his little game with Harry which got him Quill, who had since evolved into a Tranquill. He told the professors how he trained up Defend (Hitmonchan), Fight (Hitmonlee), and Learn (Hitmontop) from level five Tyrogues. He happily told everyone that he only got his Houndour, Shadow, because Harry allowed him to barrow two of his pokemon and how they both went into the abandoned cave to train on that night and he also came out of it with his Sableye, Gem.</p><p>Neither his Father nor Aunt liked that much, but his mother just stiffly said she was glad they were getting along with an overly fake smile. When the professors said he could bring someone with him when he chooses his partner he chose his mother, but with the condition that she only observe what was going on, and didn’t try to push his choice one way or the other. Dudley got a real smile from Petunia then.</p><p>**Harry’s evaluation**</p><p>All three of them had their hot chocolate and were now talking, in length, about Love. She was an extremely rare Eevee that doesn’t evolve (Whether by choice or she simply can’t is still not certain and was apparently a hot debate topic at the last Pokeproffessor Conference.), that always has the ability: Anticipation and only Eevees like her could learn certain moves that no other Pokemon knows. She got quite a few Gummies after each Professor looked her over, was complimented on her nice, glossy coat.</p><p>“Okay Harry, what’s your first caught Pokemon?” Professor Elm asks, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. Professor Rowan just looked at him calmly.</p><p>Harry looked down and started petting Love to distract himself for a little while before he finally looked back up at them. “You promise you won’t hurt her? Silk’s a bug-poison type. Aunt Marge tried to squash her when she was out helping me garden.”</p><p>Professor Rowan looked like he wanted to squish something himself for a moment. Professor Elm looked like the hot chocolate he just drank was gonna make a reappearance. Both professors nodded and told Harry that if they couldn’t handle a bug-type Pokemon they chose the wrong job.</p><p>Harry grabbed a Premier Ball. “Silk, Spin your Web!” And there she was, Silk, in all her deep Burgundy glory. Silk looked at the professors worriedly before turning her attention back to Harry. Professor Elm made (what Harry hoped was) an excited squeal. “It’s an Ariados! Rowan! I haven’t seen one come in the Lab, in like, five years! It’s either Ledyba’s line or Yanma’s line. And those tests aren't nearly as fun to witness!” Elm turned to Harry, with the unbridled excitement of a small child at the zoo for the first time. “Can you get her to make a web in one of the corners of the room so Rowan can time her?”</p><p>Harry waited until he saw Professor Rowan pull out a watch and nodded to him before he gave Silk the order and pointed toward a corner of the room. As Silk got to work, Harry simply watched. It was always enchanting to see her make a web. In no time at all, Silk had completed her web and was sitting in the middle of it. When Harry turned his attention to the professors, Elm was still gushing about her, while Rowan was right next to Elm looking at Harry fondly.</p><p>“You have a wonderful heart and a way with Pokemon,” Rowan stated this like one would state the color of the sky or grass. Harry blushed and quickly turned his attention back to Elm and Silk. Elm took over half an hour and as a final test threw 20 Green Gummi and 20 Pink Gummi into the air to see if she could catch them all. Harry smirked, and at Rowan’s raised eyebrow whispered that the most he saw Silk catch was 80 at once. Rowan chuckled, “at least she gets a nice little snack.” He turned to Harry fully, “Silk’s a rare find, Harry, I know many who would be envious of you getting a Reborn Shiny as your first catch.”</p><p>“Reborn Shiny?”</p><p>“Each Pokemon can come in a variety of colors.” Elm broke in, “But their extremely rare, think of Albinism in normal wild animals, that’s what Shinys are in Pokemon. But even then, there some shiny colors that are rarer than others. The Normal shiny, known simply as Shiny, are the different Pokemon coloring everyone knows from their schooling. It's the most common to see.” Elm walks over to them with a proud smile directed at Harry.</p><p>“Then there are the Reborn and Rejuvenation Shinys; which are far rarer.” Rowan picked up where Elm left off. “For Every 200-500 normal Shiny there might be one of these rarer Shinys. They are named after what the People of the Regions called them when they were first sighted.”Rowan finished while looking at Silk still in her web.</p><p>Harry’s mind was spinning with the new information. He didn’t catch what Professor Rowan asked him, “I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I was trying to wrap my head around all that info about Shinys.”</p><p>“Understandable, I was wondering where you found your Silk?” Rowan guided him back to his chair and handed him another hot chocolate. (also with marshmallows)</p><p>Harry took a drink, deep in thought before answering. “In my cupboard, I found her when she was a tiny Spinarak eating the other spiders near my bed.” Harry smiled fondly at the memory when he looked up from his drink to see both professors white as a sheet, Elm looking like he wanted to set something on fire, and Rowan looked like he was planning someone’s very gruesome end. (hopefully not his)</p><p>Elm was the first to find his voice, but it was a slightly higher pitch than before. “Harry, would you mind repeating that?”</p><p>Harry just shook his head as he kept his face down, fighting back tears as he panicked. He suddenly felt a hand rubbing his back soothingly, Harry looked up to find Rowan trying to guide him through breathing exercises. Once Harry was calmed down enough, he showed them his second caught Pokemon, Padfoot. “Bare your Fangs!”</p><p> The professors asked where he found him and Harry answered at night when Padfoot was a Poochyena, but he wouldn’t go into details. The professors didn’t push but they did share another look and Rowan muttered something about a shoe and an Albus.</p><p>After they looked over Padfoot and giving him a bowl filled with Black Gummi, (a first for the Mightyena) Professor Rowan wanted to see “The Famous Snivy that Elm wouldn’t shut up about.” Elm made mock offended noises.</p><p>“Well, Ivy isn't a Snivy anymore.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, both professors perked up at this, however. So he picked up Ivy’s ball, “Spread your Leaves!” Now standing before them was Harry’s Shiny Servine, and boy did she make quick work of their tests for those delicious Grass Gummis. Ivy did have the grace to thank both professors for the food to their amusement.</p><p> Professor Elm looked at the opened Pokeballs of the Pokemon already shown and seemed to have notice something. “Harry, besides Love’s Pokeball, all the other Pokemon we’ve seen so far are in customized Premier Balls. Are all the Pokemon you caught in these Silver Premier Balls?” Harry nodded and got into a small bag that looked to be made out of various rags. Unnoticed by Harry, the Professors shared another look before Rowan got his phone out to do something.</p><p>Harry placed all his Pokeballs on the table in 3 groups. The first group was of 4 Premier Balls; the second group had 3 Premier Balls, 2 Friend Balls, and a Luxury Ball; the third group was the already opened Pokeballs. He then put the first group back into the bag. Harry took the second group and rearranged them into a line with gaps in-between some of them. He then grabbed the third group of opened Pokeballs and filled the spaces with them. Harry seemed to be deep in thought as he moved them until they were all lined up on the table. He looked up at the Professors, smiled, “This is the order I caught them in.”</p><p>Professor Rowan looked at the set and gestured at the two Friend Balls. “Are those the two other Eevees you said you got for an early Birthday present Harry?”</p><p>Harry grinned, and took the Friend Ball on the Left, “Shine like the Sun! Lily!” and sitting before them was an Espeon, her lavender fur was glossy, the purple jewel on her forehead glittered. Lily looked at the Professors with cool indifference for a few minutes before, her attention turned to Harry. He grabbed the other Friend Ball, “Gleam with the Moon! Snapdragon!” and there standing proud, was Harry’s Umbreon. His rings were a deeper blue than a normal shiny and his eyes were purple. Harry had been concerned when Snapdragon first evolved, but now that he knew about the other types of Shinys wanted to know which his Umbreon fell into. Turned out Snapdragon was a Reborn Shiny and Lily had the Hidden Ability Magic Bounce. They had fun talking about the little contest he had with Dudley that got him Spark, his Luxio, (call out: See through the Dark!), and how Dudley gave him Feather, now a Tranquill. (call out: Take Wing!)</p><p>Harry seemed a little nervous about his other pokemon. He asked if Professor Kukui could take a look at his Lyanroc, Moony and if Professor Rowan could see if he did anything wrong with Aqua. As Elm went to get Kukui, Rowan questioned Harry as he looked over Harry’s Feebas, “What’s Concerning you about Aqua here?”</p><p>Harry couldn’t meet his eyes and was looking at his shoes instead. “I thought she was just a really sick Magikarp when I caught her. It took me a little over two months and a trip to a pokemon center for me to learn what she truly was.” Professor Rowan chuckled and Harry could feel tears gathering in his eyes, “But all during that time, I kept on giving her medicine that everyone told me was good for Magikarp. Did I hurt her? What if I made her sick and couldn’t tell or it damaged her in other ways!” Harry was pulling at his hair at this point, crying.</p><p>It took about half an hour for Harry to calm down again, once that happened, Rowan called an assistant to take the Feebas to the back to run more thorough tests and have everything checked out. The assistant looked confused until Harry started to apologize to the Feebas for what he put her through. The assistant hugged Harry, told him that Aqua would be fine before taking her with them.</p><p>Professor Rowan seemed to be trying to find a subject that wouldn't mentally or emotionally harm the young boy farther and decided to ask the question that almost all children were happy to answer. “What Pokemon are you hoping to get as Partner?”</p><p>Harry blinked up at him in surprise, “I don’t know. I was most looking forward to getting my trainer card”</p><p>“So I take it you don’t know what Pokemon are we offer as partners?”</p><p>“ I was told I wouldn’t get one.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t get one?” There was unease in Rowan’s voice, and he looked at Harry in concern.</p><p>“Partner Pokemon are for normal people not for freaks,” Harry said this like he was resiting a fact. and Professor Rowan knew a certain old wizard would be meeting a bunch of pissed off professors next time he visited.</p><p>“Harry,” the little boy looked up. “You will be getting your trainer card,” he got a relieved smile, “and you will be getting a Partner Pokemon.” He finished, and Harry looked so excited. Rowan gave a returning smile.</p><p>“Could you explain to me what Pokemon are offered?” After Rowan explained the process a bit, the types of pokemon that are offered, and some of the differences between a Pokemon that was a Partner Pokemon and the same species of Pokemon that you might find in the wild. Harry looked down at his shoes.” I still don’t know which I’ll pick. It's nice to know I already have some of the pokemon offered." Harry thought hard for a few minutes before asking. “Are everyone’s Partner Pokemon Recorded?”</p><p>“Yes,” this came from an overly cheery bright voice. Both Rowan and Harry jumped and various attacks came from the Pokemon in the direction of the new voice. When the smoke cleared, Professor Kukui was standing there with a messed up lab coat, a destroyed clipboard, and a huge Grin. “We can, anyone you have in mind cousin?”</p><p>“My Parents, Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter”</p><p>“Great! Rowan can look them up, while I look at this mysterious Lycanroc of yours.” At the look on Harry’s face, he quickly added, “Professor Elm had to talk to the other professors about something.” The two professors shared a look. “Now about that Lycanroc?”</p><p>Harry rubbed his arm, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “I think my freakishness turned him into a freak too” at the sound of loud noise, Harry jerked his head up, looking for the source. Professor Rowan seemed to of had shattered his mug, which might've still had hot chocolate in it. The shards at his feet, and violent aura rolling off him. Professor Kukui wasn’t much better. he had the same aura and what remained his clipboard and papers was on the ground.</p><p>Harry curled into himself, trying to make himself smaller, as his pokemon rushed from where they were previously relaxing. Padfoot growled, Lily's eyes and jewel along with Snapdragon's rings glowed ominously, Silk clicked her fangs in warning, and Spark seemed to be charging up an electric attack at the new (supposed) threats while the others tried to comfort Harry. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Harry couldn’t help the small flinch, “Hey,” Kukui’s voice was soft but thick with emotion, “you’re not a freak, cousin, I promise you that. You a good kid.” Harry burrowed into Padfoot’s fur and allowed himself a good cry.</p><p>Afterward, Harry grabbed Moony’s ball. “Protect your Pack!”The Lycanroc sniffed the air and turned his full attention to Harry in concern. Harry looked at Professor Kukui who seemed to have lost his voice. After a while, Harry had to break the tense silence. “Can other Lycanrocs look like this?” He got a nod from the professor, “Is it a bad thing?” a slight shake of the head, “Explain, please.”</p><p>“That is a very rare form of Lycanroc, called a Dusk Lycanroc. Before yours, I’ve only heard about ten since this form was discovered.” Professor Kukui seemed to still in a state of shock.</p><p>That shock was broken the moment Professor Elm crashed into the room and somehow got both Professor Kukui and Professor Rowan caught in a tangle of limbs. On the floor, with the other professors groaning in pain, and his glasses falling off his face, Elm looked up at Harry and asked “Are you ready to pick your partner?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, it took so long for me to finish and post this chapter. I'm also sorry I left another cliffhanger but this chapter was becoming longer than Albus' beard on my writing program. </p><p>Also, I highly recommend you look into the two fan-made pokemon games I hinted at if you want a more challenging and darker pokemon game, one of them even brings back the idea of shadow pokemon</p><p>Pokemon in this Chapter:</p><p>Dudley- Champ (Monchoke, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Scrap (Scraggy, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Knight (Lucario, male) Custom Luxury Ball; Steel (Aron, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Chess (Pawniard, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Toxic (Crobat; female) Custom Luxury Ball; Quill (Normal Shiny Tranquill, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Defend (Hitmonchan) Ultra Ball; Fight (Hitmonlee) Ultra Ball; Learn (Hitmontop) Ultra Ball; Grace (Meinfoo, female) Custom Ultra Ball; Shadow (Houndour, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Gem (Sableye, female) Custom Ultra Ball</p><p>Harry- Silk (Reborn Shiny Ariados, female) Custom Premier Ball; Padfoot (Mightyena, male) Custom Premier Ball; Ivy (Normal Shiny Servine, female) Custom Premier Ball; Moony (Dusk Lycanroc, male) Custom Premier Ball; Feather (Tranquill, female) Custom Luxury Ball; Spark (Luxio, male) Custom Premier Ball; Snapdragon (Reborn Shiny Umbreon, male) Friend Ball; Lily (Espeon, female) Friend Ball; Love (Special Eevee, female) Cherish Ball; Aqua (Feebas, female) Custom Premier Ball</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NOT A CHAPTER! I JUST NEED YOUR OPINION ON STORY THINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I need you opinion on some things about the story to help me to continue it (Again not a chapter, Sorry)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been having a hard time writing the next part and after talking to my dog, mom, my siblings, and my neighbor. (Bless her soul she had no idea what I was talking about) </p><p>I found out that my main problem is I don't know if I should go into detail scenes with Harry and Dudley choosing their Partner Pokemon or if I should just go "____ is Harry/Dudley's partner pokemon" and go on to the other things that will happen in the next chapter?</p><p>Who should the snake thing at the zoo happen to if at all?</p><p>When Hagrid comes to get Harry goes he give him a pokemon along with Hedwig and the cake? (I'm leaning towards a yes on this) but that leads to another problem of what pokemon?</p>
<ul>
<li>A Goomy</li>
<li>A Trapinch</li>
<li>or some other pokemon that I haven't thought of </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Please Comment your suggestions and thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for not having a chapter out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Dudley Pick a Partner, get their Trainer Cards. . . . . . . and some other things</p><p>Sorry it took me so long to post this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dudley-<br/>Champ (Monchoke, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Scrap (Scraggy, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Knight (Lucario, male) Custom Luxury Ball; Steel (Aron, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Chess (Pawniard, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Toxic (Crobat; female) Custom Luxury Ball; Quill (Normal Shiny Tranquill, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Defend (Hitmonchan) Ultra Ball; Fight (Hitmonlee) Ultra Ball; Learn (Hitmontop) Ultra Ball; Grace (Meinfoo, female) Custom Ultra Ball; Shadow (Houndour, male) Custom Ultra Ball; Gem (Sableye, female) Custom Ultra Ball<br/>Items- 42 Custom Ultra Balls &amp; 48 Custom Luxury Balls</p><p>Harry-<br/>Silk (Reborn Shiny Ariados, female) Custom Premier Ball; Padfoot (Mightyena, male) Custom Premier Ball; Ivy (Normal Shiny Servine, female) Custom Premier Ball; Moony (Dusk Lycanroc, male) Custom Premier Ball; Feather (Tranquill, female) Custom Luxury Ball; Spark (Luxio, male) Custom Premier Ball; Snapdragon (Reborn Shiny Umbreon, male) Friend Ball; Lily (Espeon, female) Friend Ball; Love (Special Eevee, female) Cherish Ball; Aqua (Feebas, female) Custom Premier Ball<br/>Items- 4 Custom Premier Balls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merde! Casse Couille!” Anything else that was said by the stylish Professor Augustine Sycamore as he ranted-yelled wasn’t understood because he was talking too fast. Sycamore’s Garchomp seemed to be ready for war. Professor Birch sat at the circular table his hands covering his face, he seemed to just barely keeping himself from crying. Professor Magnolia looked just as upset at the news, but also seemed to be deeply thinking over something.</p><p>Everyone that was in the room was dismayed over what Elm and Rowan had uncovered about young Harry. Elm had come in to grab Professor Kukui like Harry asked, Kukui noticed the Johtonian professor was upset, and with a little gentle prodding the story came out. After which, Elm must have felt like he over-shared as he quickly left the room, dragging Kukui with him.</p><p> The professors in the room were either lost in thought or silently fuming. Megnolia broke the silence, “Well we always knew something wasn’t right in his home life.” She sighed, and her colleagues looked up at her sharply. “The real question is what do we do about it?”Everyone became lost in thought again.</p><p> The door opened again, revealing an assistant with a Feebas in a small tank. “Sorry, Professors if I’m interrupting anything, but I need Professor Birch to look over this girl for me.” The assistant turned their attention fully on Birch. “This Feebas belongs to a young soon-to-be-trainer who, at first, mistook her for a very sickly Magikarp and tried to ‘heal’ her with various medicines. Now the Trainer is worried (more like in a deep panic) that he may have hurt his Pokemon or that this Feebas may have some health problems down the line because of it. I went through all the tests and she’s one of the healthiest Feebas I’ve personally ever seen. But I would like to you take a look just in case I missed something.” After Birch made sure the so-healthy-she’s-glowing Feebas was indeed okay. He told the assistant to give the trainer his complements and asked for his name. The assistant smiled, “This lovely girl belongs to one Harry Potter. Now I need to get her back to him.”   </p><p>Sycamore allowed himself to chuckle once the assistant left, “Harry always had a way with Pokemon.” He put his fingers to his chin for a few minutes before he broke out into a smile. “Harry helped out all of us over the years, right?” Both Birch and Magnolia nodded. “How much money do you think he earned if it was his job?”</p><p>**Dudley’s Choice**</p><p>Dudley sat in a chair in another room away from his father and aunt, finally relaxing as he drinks hot chocolate. His mother was beside him, with a little farther away to give him some space. The professors were across from him with four stacks of 32 files color-coded of blue, red, green, and white on the table.</p><p>“Any way you want to narrow down your choices?” Professor Juniper asked with a smile.</p><p>Dudley thought for a few minutes, “I prefer Fighting, Dark, and Steel types, so if you could narrow down to the Pokemon that have those typings in their lines?” He ended with a slight stutter, Petunia moved closer and laid a hand on his knee in silent support.</p><p>“It’s no problem, just give us a moment to put some of the files back young man” Oak gave him a reassuring smile as he and Juniper got to work sorting. After the Professors were done the only files still on the table was two blue, four red, one green, and another four white.</p><p>His mother looked at him for permission, and when he nodded, grabbed the stack of white files and went through them. “Dudders, do you want another Riolu or Pawniard?”</p><p>His answer was a shake of the head, “Knight or Chess might think I’m trying to replace them or some bit.” His mother handed two back to the female professor and handed him the other two to look through. As Dudley looked at the files, a small frown formed, with another shake, he put the files down and pushed them towards Oak. “I’m sorry sir but neither of these are for me; I would have to get a male ralts and even then he might want to be a Gardevoir instead, and I don’t feel right in forcing it. Same goes for the Eevee, although an Umbreon would be cool.”</p><p>Dudley reached for the stack of red files. After a little while he had to set all four down open to compare the Pokemon to each other. After another 15 minutes, he gave the files of Torchic and Chimchar to his mother to hand them to the professors. He set the other two files aside as he grabbed the two blue files on Froakie and Piplup to look over. Dudley eventaully gave the Froakie file back to Professor Oak while the Piplup file joined the two other files. He then looked into the Green Chespin file a little bit before deciding the pokemon wasn’t for him.</p><p>Dudley brought the stack of three files back in front of him, and smiled at the adults in the room. “I would like to look into these three.”</p><p>The First Pokemon chamber they went into was the Piplup enclosure. They all had to bundle up because the room imitated its natural icy habitat. Dudley had fun giving them fish and watching them waddle in the man-made snow, but none of them clicked with him and Dudley thought it would be hard to keep them comfortable at home. So they quickly left the room to look at the other candidates.</p><p>The next Pokemon chamber they went into was the Litten enclosure. It was nice and warm, with scratching posts and all the other essentials to make it into a cat heaven. Dudley played with the Littens but none of them really clicked with him. There was an odd colored, <em>a rarer Shiny</em> his mind supplied, farther away from them, curled up asleep. Dudley went over and crouched down, watching it sleep for a few. “I would ask you if you wanted to be my partner, but I don’t want to wake you.” Dudley’s voice was barely a whisper, as he got up to leave. No one noticed that they had been followed.</p><p>At the Tepig enclosure, it was apparently feeding time. The Tepigs all surrounded their feeding trough, that is all but a little one. It would try to get some food but the others would attack it, until it finally went away hungry and battered.</p><p>Dudley frowned at this and getting a small bowl of the food from Professor Juniper and went to it. He placed the bowl down near it and got its attention, “Hey, little one, here you go.” Dudley kept his voice soft as he talked to the now eating Pokemon. “You know I used to be like them, a bully, because I didn’t see it as wrong. I bullied my cousin, those smaller than me, anyone I could really. That change when I met Scrap.” Dudley noticed the Tepig had stopped eating, the bowl licked clean, so he got out some Gummies and put them in the bowl. Before continuing, “Scrap was attacked by a few jerks and left to rot when I found him, it opened my eyes and I’ve been trying to be better. My cousin, Harry, been helping me too. I can barely stand my dad and aunt now but they’re family. I know I’m not the best person, but would you like too be my partner?” Suddenly, Dudley had a crying Tepig in his arms. After they calmed the Tepig, now named Big T, Dudley got Big T’s pokeball, and left the enclosure.</p><p> On the other side of the door was the Shiny Litten, its stripes were a bright blue instead of the normal red. It sat, looking hopeful at them until it saw Big T still in Dudley’s arms, sleeping, ears flattening as it turned its eyes to the floor. Dudley looked at the Litten then to Big T and back again looking more upset each time he did so. He looked to the adults for help. Professor Juniper came up and placed a hand on Dudley’s shoulder, “I don’t know what to do.” Dudley admitted, “That Litten wants to be my partner.” Dudley looked at his Tepig, who was now awake and looking at him worriedly. “But there’s also Big T here, and while I would love for that Litten to be my partner, Big T needs me more. But I’m also worried for the Litten now too”</p><p>Professor Juniper simply dug out another pokeball that they use for the fire types, caught the Litten with it, and handed the ball to Dudley. “Things like is happens from time. Other times people come here with an unofficial partner Pokemon and they want that one down as either their only partner or want both the unofficial and the one they choose here to be on their trainer card. While I don’t know how the other labs handle this, but we just note both of them are your Partner Pokemon on your trainer card.”</p><p>Dudley excitedly let the Litten back out of the pokeball. “Welcome to the Team! You and Big T are my Partner Pokemon going forward. How do you feel about the name Azure?”</p><p>After Dudley filled out the needed paperwork with his mother, they went back to the room his aunt and father were waiting impatiently for them. His father was proud of him for having two partners instead of one. (Something about getting his money's worth?) Vernon then started on a rant when they offered Dudley 10 pokeballs, and a bag. Dudley was quick to write a note and passed it to Professor Oak that said:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Offer the strongest balls you carry but make my father pay double the price. (and give the extra money to my cousin as a secret birthday present from me please)</p>
</blockquote><p>In the End, Dudley got his Trainer Card, a Rotom Pokedex (the “better” Pokedex at his father’s insistence), and 20 overpriced Great Balls. His Aunt also demanded and paid for the newest models of the Pokégear (Pokémon League Theme Skin), the PokéNav Plus (Gold), and the C-Gear Pokétch (Gold). Petunia had to step in when Vernon and Marge were complaining about the “cheap” and trashy” Bags and Camp Gear offered.</p><p>Dudley didn’t really understand the reasons behind the complaints and tried to separate himself from the situation, by looking around and asking the odd question to the assistants, while he waited on Harry</p><p>**Harry’s Choice**</p><p>Aqua turned out to be fine and was happily swimming in the tank at one side of the new room they were all in. Love was curled up on Harry’s lap while Lily and Snapdragon each sat on either side of his chair. The rest of his pokemon were back in their pokeballs. Harry had his full attention focused on the professor in front of him, while the other two got files together in the background.</p><p>Professor Rowan was telling Harry about the info they had on his parents and, more importantly, their Partner Pokemon. His father, James Potter, had a Litwick as his Partner on his Trainer Card originally. James later updated to a Chandelure and added a Stantler at the age of 17. His mother, Lily Evans-Potter, had an Eevee and a Rejuvenation Shiny Chikorita. Lily only updated her trainer card to show that her partners had evolved. Her Chikorita to a Meganium (it looked to be a male by the length of its antennae if Harry remembered correctly.) and her Eevee evolved into an Espeon. (He cried a bit at that info, feeling a deeper connection to her even though he still doesn’t have any clear memories of her.) Harry had learned more about his parents since sitting down in this room than he probably ever would if Harry was stupid enough to ask Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. The info didn’t really help him narrow down his choices at all, so Harry just decided to treasure the info he was given.</p><p>There were 32 folders that held that pokemon’s info with a picture of the pokemon paper-clipped to the cover. They were laid out in lines of four; with Grass (Green) at the beginning, then Fire (Orange), fallowed (Blue), and lastly, the Special Choices (White). At the Top was Kanto and at the bottom Galar. Harry asked for a Piece of Paper and a Pencil before making a list.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bulbasaur</p>
  <p>Charmander</p>
  <p>Squirtle</p>
  <p>Pichu</p>
  <p>Chikorita</p>
  <p>Cyndaquil</p>
  <p>Tododile</p>
  <p>Eevee</p>
  <p>Treecko</p>
  <p>Torrchic</p>
  <p>Mudkip</p>
  <p>Ralts</p>
  <p>Turtwig</p>
  <p>Chimchar</p>
  <p>Piplup</p>
  <p>Riolu</p>
  <p>Snivy</p>
  <p>Tepig</p>
  <p>Oshawott</p>
  <p>Pawniard</p>
  <p>Chespin</p>
  <p>Fennekin</p>
  <p>Froakie</p>
  <p>Goomy</p>
  <p>Rowlet</p>
  <p>Litten</p>
  <p>Popplio</p>
  <p>Rockruff</p>
  <p>Grookey</p>
  <p>Scorbunny</p>
  <p>Sobble</p>
  <p>Dreepy</p>
</blockquote><p>Once Harry was done making the list he crossed off any he already had. He then crossed out the Pokemon the Dursleys had. Harry crossed off his mother's partner too, it hurt to do it, but it was better than Petunia's ire. Pawniard and Dreepy were crossed out because one fitted his cousin better and the other was a ghost type and that would be considered too otherworldly for the Dursleys.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bulbasaur</p>
  <p>Charmander</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Squirtle</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Pichu</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Chikorita</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Cyndaquil</p>
  <p>Tododile</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Eevee</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Treecko</p>
  <p>Torrchic</p>
  <p>Mudkip</p>
  <p>Ralts</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Turtwig</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Chimchar</p>
  <p>Piplup</p>
  <p>Riolu</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Snivy</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Tepig</p>
  <p>Oshawott</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Pawniard</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Chespin</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Fennekin</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Froakie</p>
  <p>Goomy</p>
  <p>Rowlet</p>
  <p>Litten</p>
  <p>Popplio</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Rockruff</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Grookey</p>
  <p>Scorbunny</p>
  <p>Sobble</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Dreepy</strike>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Goomy would make a mess just by being itself. Gookey would make too much noise. Petunia would kill him for Scorbunny ruining her carpets. Vernon would kill both Harry and Sobble before the week was out. Harry shuddered at the idea of Litten's hairballs and then he flinched at the idea of the electricity bills from owning a pichu/pikachu. Of course, Harry didn't notice the three concerned bordering on worried gazes on him during this.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bulbasaur</p>
  <p>Charmander</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Squirtle</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Pichu</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Chikorita</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Cyndaquil</p>
  <p>Tododile</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Eevee</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Treecko</p>
  <p>Torrchic</p>
  <p>Mudkip</p>
  <p>Ralts</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Turtwig</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Chimchar</p>
  <p>Piplup</p>
  <p>Riolu</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Snivy</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Tepig</p>
  <p>Oshawott</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Pawniard</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Chespin</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Fennekin</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Froakie</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Goomy</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Rowlet</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Litten</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Popplio</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Rockruff</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Grookey</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Scorbunny</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Sobble</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Dreepy</strike>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>All the Poplios, Chimchars, and Totodiles Harry met had too much energy to survive the Dursleys. He liked the idea of another flying type, so Harry opened Rowlet's file before closing it again with a sigh. Rowlet could evolve into a ghost type. Harry also knew there was a high chance of the Dursleys throwing a fit if he got a Mudkip or a Tepig. And while Harry knew there was nothing wrong with a Froakie or a Bulbasaur, Harry knew Petunia would swear he got them to hurt her 'little Dudders'.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strike>Bulbasaur</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Charmander</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Squirtle</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Pichu</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Chikorita</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Cyndaquil</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Tododile</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Eevee</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Treecko</p>
  <p>Torrchic</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Mudkip</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Ralts</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Turtwig</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Chimchar</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Piplup</p>
  <p>Riolu</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Snivy</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Tepig</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Oshawott</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Pawniard</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Chespin</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Fennekin</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Froakie</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Goomy</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Rowlet</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Litten</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Popplio</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Rockruff</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Grookey</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Scorbunny</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Sobble</strike>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strike>Dreepy</strike>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Piplup seemed a little too proud for Harry's tastes, and while Oshawott, Chespin, Charmander looked alright at first glance. They sounded like the type of pokemon would try to protect him from Vernon, which in turn would get them abused by Vernon and his pokemon. Harry asked for another paper and wrote the names that hadn't been crossed out yet on the new paper. After writing those five names down Harry found himself not really liking the idea of a Treecko, so it was crossed out.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Cyndaquil</p>
  <p>
    <strike>Treecko</strike>
  </p>
  <p>Torrchic</p>
  <p>Ralts</p>
  <p>Riolu</p>
</blockquote><p>Harry looked at the sheet of paper for a few minutes before remembering about the professors in the room with him. He looked up to see Professor Rowan staring at the paper in his hand, the older professor's eyes not moving from one spot on the page. Professor Elm had his nose in the corner like he was in time out, Professor Kukui was staring out the window his arms crossed over his chest. "Um, Professors?" All three of them turned their eyes to him, giving Harry their undivided attention. Harry took a deep breath to steel himself before continuing. "Could you three give me your input? I've narrowed it down to four choices." The adults grinned at that, but those grins were lost by the nest part, "I know I can't choose two of them as my partner though, So I was kinda hoping you could help me choose from the other two and maybe point me into the areas the ones I can't pick are known to be?" By the end of it his voice was a murmur and Harry had curled in on himself.</p><p>An arm wrapped around his shoulders "Harry, it's okay." the voice was soft and Harry hesitantly looked up to his side. Elm was giving him a small sad smile. It was then Harry noticed the increased weight on his lap and found Lily, Snapdragon, and Love piled on top of each other trying to comfort him. Honestly, at this point, the three pokemon were more like support animals. "Why don't you tell us which two you can't pick as a partner so either Rowan or Kukui can get you the info you need to catch them later, first?"</p><p>"I can't pick a Riolu because my cousin had one, and I'll be punished as soon as I get home for it. Same thing for the Ralts but for a different reason. Two of my cousin's three favorite types are Dark and Fighting and Ralts can be stong to both types so it would look like I'm planning to do something. It might be better if I show up with them on a different date, but under no circumstance can they be my partner pokemon!" Harry was shaking like Snorunt and he didn't notice Kukui's phone being out while he explained and he didn't see Rowan and him share a look. No, Harry was too focused on Elm and his pokemon trying to ground him.</p><p>Elm nodded and then gestured towards the paper. "May I take a look?" When Harry nodded and gave the paper to the professor. "Torrchic and Cyndaquil"</p><p>Rowan but his fingers to his chin, "Which of those two are you drawn to more? and then we'll take you to their enclosure." Harry nodded and pointed to a name.</p><p>Harry and Elm got to the Cyndaquil enclosure. Rowan and Kukui had to do something but both promised Harry that they would be back to meet his partner before he left with the Dursleys. Half an hour later the two left with a Reborn Shiny Cyndaquil on Harry's shoulder. After filling out the needed paperwork and giving Harry his Trainer Card and Pokedex, Elm took him to a different room and when Harry went in he was surprised that all the other professors were there smiling at him, including Professor Oak and Professor Juniper.</p><p>Professor Sycamore handed him a black-and-blue one shoulder bag, that was way too much room inside it to obey the known laws, to replace his old one that was falling apart at the seams. Professor Elm gave him the newest Model of the Pokegear in Blue. Professor Juniper the newest models of the PokéNav Plus (Blue), and the C-Gear Pokétch (Blue). Professor Oak gave him 20 pokeballs, 5 premier balls, 20 potions, and some sort of charm. Professor Kukui gave him the camping equipment with a black tent. But the gifts that had Harry hugging everyone was the Ralts and Riolu eggs from Professors Birch and Rowan. What made Harry break down crying was Elm telling him that all their numbers were already in his Pokegear.</p><p>When Harry pulled himself together and put the eggs in his new bag for safekeeping, gave everyone a hug, and a heartfelt thanks was taken back to the Dursleys. Dudley introduced him to Big-T, the Tepig, and Azure, the Litten. Harry Introduced Cinder, who was still perched on his shoulder before going home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New Pokemon this Chapter:<br/>Professor Sycamore: Garchomp</p><p>Dudley: Big-T (Tepig, male); Azure (Litten, Rejuvenation Shiny, Female)<br/>New Items: Rotom Pokedex, Pokémon League Theme Pokegear, Gold PokéNav Plus, Gold C-Gear Pokétch, 10 Great Balls</p><p>Harry: Cinder (Cyndaquil, Reborn Shiny, male); 2 eggs<br/>New Items: Pokedex, one shoulder bag (think the boy's bag in X &amp; Y and yes It has magic on it), Camping Gear, Blue Pokegear, Blue PokéNav Plus, Blue C-Gear Pokétch, 20 pokeballs, 5 premier balls, 20 potions, ?? Charm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>